no estoy sola
by lelu-chan
Summary: se sentia sola tras su merte en la guerra pero una luz hara que vuelva a la vida y haciendola compañia en su tristeza... por favor denle una oportunidad


**Hola a todos aquí les traigo la historia que mensione en el otro fanfic, espero que lo difruten tanto como yo lo he escrito. Perdonen si demore ya que estube con parciales. Si hay unas faltas ortograficas, LO SIENTO.**

**ya como sea que comience la historia...**

**Disclamer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenece si no de kishimoto, bla, bla, bla...**

**NO ESTOY SOLA**

TENTEN POV

Ya paso un mes desde que termino la guerra y aun no lo puedo creer que tu ya no estes con nosotros. No he llorado cuando moriste ya que no era momento para hacerlo habia una guerra y si o si habia que ganarla y eso fue lo que hicimos pudimos triunfar pero era una victoria que no hay que celebrar ya que hubos muchas muertes entre ellas estabas tu, y en ese preciso momento ese dolor que sentia no lo pude soportarlo más y derrame todas las lagrima que tenia guardado y en mis ojos se veia el sufrimiento de tu partida mientras que poco a poco fui hasta tu cadarver y poder llorar hasta desahogarne mientras abrazaba tu cuerpo inerte, tanto se noto mi dolor que nuestros amigos como los demas se dieron cuenta de lo que sentia era más que una amistad y hay que admitirlo eramos novios.

**Flash back**

‒te amaba, de verdad que te amaba, por que me dejaste Neji tu me prometise que estariamos junto, dijiste que me amabas que no me dejarias sola, porque Neji‒ dije entre llantos aun abrazando el cuerpo inerte de lo que fue me pareja.

‒tenten-chan lo siento, de verdad que lo siento sino fuera por mi Neji-niisan no habria muerto‒ me dijo Hinata entre sollozo poniendose a mi lado para luego abrazarme mientras yo le correspondia.

‒no tienes por que disculparte no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió se que Neji igualmente hubiera dado la vida por ti y por Hanabi, el me dijo que las queria y que siempre las protejeias, solamente estoy triste y es inhebitable que esto sucediera asi que no sigas culpandote‒ le termine de decir mientras que las dos nos levantabamos del suelo para ir hacias las carpas para poder curar las heridas que teniamos mientras daba el ultimo vistaso a su cuerpo que era tapado con una manta blanca.

**Fin flash back**

Ultimamente nuestro compañeros me visitan para no dejarme sola, haciendome compañía en esta triste soledad y yo se lo agradesco tanto porque no se que haria con esta depreción que tengo. Ellos me preguntaro porque no hicimos publicos y la respuesta estan sencilla "miedo", si el miedo de ser separados en lo cual lo estamos en estos momentos.

En estos momentos me levanto de mi cama dejado aun lado la última foto que nos sacamos junto y viendo en mi muñeca derecha la pulsera que me regalaste en nuestro primer aniversario, me dijiste que este objeto era el único recuerdo de tu madre y que solo querias dar a la personas que más amas de lo cual me lo diste a mí, ese dia fui tan feliz, que siento este recuerdo tan lejano.

Me levante de mi cama y fui al baño, me di cuenta que tenia un aspecto horribles, tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar con unas horribles hojeras y el pelo todo enredado, cuando derrepente senti unas enormes ganas de vomitar y corrí hasta el inodoro para poder eliminar lo poco que habia comido de la noche pasada en eso intente levantarme cuando un pequeño mareo se hizo presente para luego caer desmayada.

Al despertame me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital de konoha y a lado mio estaba Lee, Gai-sensei y por ultimo Sakura con una expreción que no podia desifrar de lo que me sucedia. Al girar mi rostro pude ver el rostro de Lee con una enorme precupacion y entonces decidi romper este silencio...

‒hola chicos, ¿porque estoy en hospital? ‒pregunte en forma directa y en eso todas las miradas se dirigienon a Sakura

‒ bueno lo que pasa es que Lee te encontro desmayada y pensamos que te sucedió algo... pero al revirsarte salio algo inesperado‒ me respondio Sakura dejandome muy precupada y con mucho miedo de oir

‒¿que es lo que tengo Sakura? ‒ pregunte muy temorosa

‒bella flor antes de nada quiero que me digas algo‒en eso lo vi que tomo un poco de aire para poder continuar dejandome con una duda que me cancormia ‒ ¿tuvistes relaciones con Neji?− me pregunto Gai-sensai un poco incomodo y sonrojado

Estaba en shock y al instante me sonroje a más no poder, que clase de pregunta era esa, pero debo admitir que es cierto, bueno fuimos parejas por casi tres años eramos jovenes con las hormonas a flor de piel, pero es muy vergonzoso tener que decirlo encima enfrente ellos, por Kami-sama. Pero al ver la miradas de todos suspire y les respondi...

‒b-bueno la verdad es que sí, pero porque me lo preguntan ‒y en eso me escondi bajo las sabanas no queria que me vieran.

‒lo que sucede es qu ‒ pero Sakura fue interumpida por Lee

‒deja Sakura-chan yo se lo digo‒ eso me dejo somprendida se nota que lo que me tenga que decir es muy importante para que este serio‒lo que pasa es que en los estudios que te hicieron sale que esta embarazada, bella flor‒ estaba sorprendida al instante baje la sabana que cubria mi rostro y vi que Lee estaba sentado en una esquina da la cama.

‒que? ‒ y senti como algo humedo caía por mis mejillas, estaba comenzando a llorando pero esta ves es de felicidad senti como mi mundo renacia de nuevo, y tras eso me abrace fuerta a mi compañero de equipo‒ Lee dime es verdad que no es una mentira ‒en eso siente una mano en mi hombro cuando veo era mi sensai y por su cara me di cuenta que era verdad que institivamente dirígi una mano en mi vientre aun plano.

‒felicidades bella flor ‒me dijieron al unisono para luego sentir a Sakura abrasarme con alegria y lagrimas en los ojos estaba emocionada al igual que yo.

‒muchisimas felicidades Tenten-chan pero aun no caigo es como pudiste luchar en la guerra sin que darte cuenta de que estabas embarazada de Neji‒ me dijo la pelirosa yo solo pude asentir porque si lo hubiera sabido antes él de seguro no me hubiera dejado luchar pero no me importa eso, tendria un hijo o hija de Neji, uno mio y de él eso era lo que me importa, tenia algo de el algo que me haría seguir luchando, algo que proteger.

Tras recibir la noticia de que estaba embarazada mis dias mejoraron y senti que revivia, ya todo el mundo sabia de mi estado, que rapido se entera la gente, más parecia una villa de chismoso, por que al dia siguiente de mi alta todos mis compañeros me fueron a visitar con bastantes obsequios para el futuro bebe yo solamente reia por sus ocurrencia ya que sabiendo eso sabia que no estaba sola y que mi bebe tampoco que seria mimado por todos mis amigo y eso me pondria feliz.

Ya paso el tiempo y mi vientre estaba muy abultado digno de una mujer de 8 meses, en ese tiempo sucedieron cosas que cambiaron las vidas de mis compañeros como por ejemplo el nombramiento de nuestro nuevo Hokague el rubio mas hiperactivo de Konoha al igual que su relación con la heredera del clan Hyuga, que por cierto la pobre de Hina-chan se desmallo cuando Naruto la beso enfrente de todos, o como el compromiso entre Temari y el vago de Shikamaru aunque de ellos dos era muy obvio su relación, tambien la relacion de Sakura y el Uchiha aunque el pobre de Sasuke dejo su orgullo de un lado para pedir disculpa a Sakura y a todos los demas, o la relacion entre Sai e Ino, hasta Lee consiguio una novia que daba envidia a los demás chicos por lo hermosa que era. Ademas haces algunos meses antes Hashi-sama me habia ido a visitar con una noticia que me dejo perpleja...

**FLASH BACK**

Era un dia hermoso y soliado en konoha y sali del hospital con una ecografia en mi mano y mi vientre abultado de 6 meses, al llegar a mi humilde hogar pude ver que necesitaría una más grande pero el sonido del timbre me saco de mi pensansamiento y al abrirla me di cuenta quien era...

‒Hiashi-sama−dije muy sorprendida, bueno no todos los dias el lider del clan Hyuga te visitaba− etto... pase y tome asiento, quiere algo para beber− le ofreci mientras iba hacia la cocina

‒un té seria suficiente− me respondio, me dirigi directo hacia la cocina y una vez listo el té lo lleve en una vandeja junto con algunos pastelitos y al salir le vi que observaba una fotografia, cuando me fije bien era la foto de mi primera cita con Neji, recuerdo ese dia en ese momento Lee nos descubrio y sin previo aviso nos fotagrafio aun me pregunto donde rayos saco una camara, pero en el se podia ver a Neji abranzandome por la cintura mientras sonreia y yo estaba sonrojada con mis manos alrededor de su cuello, luego de eso termino con un Lee herido por mis armas y las tecnicas de Neji...

‒se nota que mi sobrino fue muy feliz con usted Tenten-san− y al decir eso dejo en su lugar el porta retrato mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba frente al mio y tomaba un sorbo del té quedeje en la mesa

‒bueno, a que se debe su visita le pregunte educadamente luego de eso sonrio levemente pero una pregunta surgio en mi mente ¿pensará en querer sellar a mi bebé cuando crezca? No, haria todo lo posibre por defenderlo o defenderla tendran que matarme antes de que le toquen aunque sea un solo cabello, pero sus palabras me sacaron de mi pensamiento

‒se lo que estas pensando y la respuesta es no, a esa criatura que esperas no lo vamos a sellar a si que no te preocupes es lo menos que le puedo hacer por el hijo de mi sobrino ademas de contaras con el apoyo del clan ya que hace tiempo fuiste aceptada‒ dijo Hiashi-sama

‒¿nani? No lo entiendo como que hace tiempo que fui acepta− realmente la palabra soprendida no abarca lo que estoy sintiendo ahora

‒es muy sencillo antes de la guerra mi sobrino me habia contado su relacion contigo y que queria mi aprobación, ademas al recibir la pulsera que tienes puesta es simbolo de proteccion que se le da unicamente a las que serian en un futuro la prometida del que recibio osea usted Tenten-san ya estaba comprometida con mi sobrino Neji una ves hecha la entrega de la pulsera aunque en su momento Neji no lo sabia hasta que se lo conté pero este no es el asunto del que quiero discutirle

‒y se puede saber cual es el asunto‒ pregunte aun asombrada por lo que me habia dicho anteriormente

‒le quiero proponer que viva en los territorios Hyuga más precisamente en el lugar donde iban a vivir usted junto con Neji que esta situado a lado donde Hinata viviria con su futuro esposo, ademas todo sea por su bienestar y de la criatura‒ bueno hasta aquí no sabia que reponder o como actuar a tal noticia

‒ bue-bueno no se que decir es algo inesperado pero acepto su propuesta‒ luego de eso nos pusimos a chalar toda la tarde del bebe y sobre mi relacion con Neji, entre unas de las preguntas fue el sexo del bebé de lo cual respondi que lo queria saber cuando naciera, despues de un rato se fue y yo me fui a domir.

**Fin flash back**

Tras ese recuerdo segui mi camino hacia Ichiraku donde me esperaban Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Temari para tener unas de nuestra tipicas reuniones de chicas...

‒hola chicas disculpe por la demora pero ya saben este de aqui‒ dije señalando mi vientre‒ no me deja moverme como quiero

‒y bueno con tremenda panz...‒ quiso decir Ino pero la interrumpi

‒ni se te ocurra terminar la frase, no podre utilizar la fuerza de mi taijutsu pero tengo mi punteria‒le respondi mandandole una mirada fulminante

‒ etto chicas por que no hablamos de otro tema como los arreglos de la boda Temari-chan ‒ dijo Hinata y al teminar de decir empenzo a jugar con sus dedos en forma nerviosa.

‒ Hinata tiene razón, lo que me falta son los arreglos florales por eso te queria pedis ayuda Ino ya que saes de ese tema‒dijo Temari

Tras un rato que seguimos con la charlas de las flores, Ino y Sakura empezaron a discutir de nuevo por una cosa trival ademas de una Hinata que intentaba tranquilizarlas para no seguir pasando vergüenza y una Temari fastidiada por la pelea infantil de las dos primeras, hasta que senti un dolor en mi vientre y me preocupe, o no, no puede nacer ahora...

‒Sakura‒ intente llamarla pero seguia distrairla con su pelea con Ino y el dolor cada vez se intensificaba‒ Sakura...SAKURA!‒ y al gritar su nombre las chicas voltearon hacia mi y con una cara de preocupacion‒ creo que el bebé va a nacer!‒ y grite ya que las contraciones eran cada vez mas dolorosas.

‒que! tan pronto vamos chicas al hospital, Hinata trae sus cosa de Tenten, Ino corre y avisa a Tsunade-san de la situacion y Sakura ayudame a llevar a Tenten, pero que espera una invitacion, MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS, AHORA!‒ dijo Temari ya que era la unica que salio del shock

Una vez dicho eso cada una fue hacer lo que le indico Temari, y al los 10 minutos ya llegamos a la hospital con una Tsunade en la puerta junto a Shizune que al instante me llevaron a la sala de partos...

‒bueno Tenten cunado diga diez empuja, preparada‒ me dijo Tsunade y levanto su mirada y lo unico que pude hacer fue asentir‒ bien, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... PUJA!‒ asi estubimos por varios minutos, mas especificamente 40 minutos hasta que con todas mis fuerza puje y al instante escuche el tan esperado llanto y vi como Shizune lo limpiaba para luego me lo alcanzara para verlo‒ felicidades Tenten es un niño fuerte y sano

Estaba contenta pero derempente senti que las contraciones regresaban de nuevo y grite

‒Tsunade-shishou, Tenten esta con contraciones de vuelta‒ aviso Sakura, luego de unos minutos nacio mi otro bebe

‒bueno Tenten diste a luz a una niña parece que estaba escondida por eso no la vimos‒ me dijo Tsunade para luego entregarme a mis hijos

‒ ¿ y como lo vas a llamar?‒ me pregunto Sakura y Shizune a la vez

‒ tenia pensado que si era niña la llamaria Hikari y si fuera niño Ryu, pero parece que sali con el paquete 2x1 ‒ despues de eso todos en la sala comenzamos a reir

‒bueno entonces son Hikari Hyuga y Ryu Hyuga‒ termino de decir Tsunade para poder completar las actas de nacimientos de mis bebés

Una vez que me llebaron a mi cuarto para descanzar, tuve la visitas de mis demas amigos con mas regalos para los recien nacidos, y con un Lee euforico diciendo que cuando crezcan el seria su maestro.

Paso un tiempo y estoy frente de tu tumba con nuestros hijos para poder presentartelos, tienen tus mismos ojos pero con un toque de castallo muy claro que le hacen ver una combinacion perfecta. En silencio dejo las flore en tu tunba y cuando ya me voy a retirar puedo ver tu figura sonriendome y en un susurro que escucho en el viento decir "_los amo, y los protegeres siempre"_.

Fin pov Tenten

**Fin...**

**me emocione, aun no supero la muerte de Neji por eso decidi escribir esto para todos ustedes, espero que le gusten y por favor comentennn**


End file.
